The Randomness Trio
by Freezing Ember
Summary: A random fic I wrote in a random mood. SatoshixTamaki, RebaxHikaruxKaoru, MorikaxMori. I DON'T OWN OHSHC! Warning: VERY RANDOM AT MOMENTS! Flame me, and you had better expect me to yell at you! Review nicely, and I will thank you!
1. Meet the Trio

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but they don't come in this chapter.

-

This chapter doesn't involve OHSHC, just gets you familiar with MY characters. And their personalities. I promise to bring the host club in the next chapter!

-

Three girls walked down a bustling street. School started in four hours. So why were these girls out so freakin' early?

_**Jesus Christ, if Morika needs to go shopping at 3:30 in the morning, she should SNEAK out of the apartment WITHOUT me or Reba noticing. Honestly, what kind of lunatic TRIPS on carpet, right before stairs? I mean, if anything, she should have tripped on the stairs themselves.**_ Thought Satoshi Shii, the tallest of the three girls. She walked through a shopping mall, having lost sight of the ever-hyper Morika at least 15 minutes ago. She glanced over at her friend, Reba, who looked as though she had passed out on one of those matteress samples that they had on display. The three girls had lived together for five years now, and Satoshi was used to not sleeping enough. If she was lucky, she'd get five hours. She ran her fingers through her still knotty reddish-brown hair, attempting to finger-brush it strait. She walked over to Reba.

"Come on you lazy bum, get moving. We have to go find Morika before she burns a hole in my wallet!!!"

Reba rolled over, barely opening her grey eyes to look at the outraged teen in front of her. "Wha...?"

Satoshi rolled her eyes, which at the moment, seemed to glow red. "Oh my Lord, Reba. Do you, like, not work until 12:00 PM?"

Reba's eyes snapped open. "Oh Crappola! I forgot to close the microwave door when we left!!!"

Satoshi sweatdropped. She started to walk away. "Come on. We have to find Morika, who has seemingly disappeared into the..."

She drifted off the last part of her sentence, as Morika, a somewhat short blonde, raced out of 'bed, bath, and beyond' with a HUGE shopping bag in her hands. She seemed to be sprinting in the general direction of 'Abercrombie and Fitch'.

Satoshi jumped back to Reba (who was still in bed) and screamed "GET UP YOU LAZY BUTT!!!"

Reba sat up, slowly. "What do you want, you cranky lady? I'm tired!!!"

Satoshi looked at her, ignoring the comment. "Morika is headed to A&F, and she has the rest of our money!!!"

Reba literally JUMPED off the materess, and raced into A&F, leaving the bamboozled redhead following.

_For a girl who was asleep two seconds ago, she woke up pretty fast._ Satoshi shrugged, and walked into the store.

-in A&F-

She found Reba and Morika in the shoes isle. Reba was waving her arms around wildly, and Morika was pointing at some pair of purple sandals.

Morika noticed Satoshi walking up behind Reba, and said "Satoshi! Reba's yelling at me 'cause I want these shoes! Do you like them?"

The Shii girl looked at the purple sandals.

"No, I do not like them. I do not like them, Sam I am!" She joked, grabbing the blonde by the wrist and dragging her out of the mall, Reba following silently behind.


	2. Meet the Host Club

Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Disclaimer- i do not own OHSHC. Got it?

-

Upon reaching school, the trio was BORED.

"Reba! We have been here for like an hour and I am really BORED!" Morika complained, rather loudly.

"Well, remember, it was your idea to put that plastic spider in Ms. Kosuke's tea..." Satoshi said. "But I have to say, her reaction was SO worth detention!!!" The said girl burst out laughing.

Just then, the principal, Mr. Mingoku, stepped into the classroom. A confused look crossed his face when he saw the redhead crying, she was laughing so hard. "What is so funny?" He asked.

Satoshi looked up at the principal, tears clinging to the side of her face. "Oh nothing, just how Ms. Kosuke looked when she saw the spider!!!"

Mr. Mingoku looked at the girls. They were all laughing now, but Satoshi's crying had been the cause of laughter from the other two.

Reba was the first to break out of the fit. "Sorry, Mr. Mingoku, but we hadn't pulled something in a while, and the school's 'Breaking News' was getting somewhat boring. We needed to liven up this place." She said apologetically.

The principal sighed. He took a deep breath, and said "I am so sorry girls. After your stunt yesterday, the professors had a meeting. We came upon a reasonable punishment; You will be removed from the school."

A look of shock hit the girl's faces. "But... this place was the last school in Japan. We will have nowhere else to go." Reba stuttered, while the others looked like they had just been asked to lift a house with a toothpick.

The principal sighed. "Have you three ever heard of Ouran High School?"

Morika and Reba's eyes turned to Satoshi; She was the one who had looked up the schools left to go to. "Well, isn't that school for the uber rich and snobbish people?"

"Uber?" The principal looked confused.

"So, or Super." Morika replied, within .02 seconds.

"Anyhow, you will be transfered to the school via your good grades. Reba, you will transfer on your Science. Morika, you will be transfered on your ability to speak in public. And Satoshi- you will enter on your skill in reading and understanding foreign languages."

Satoshi perked up to the soung of foreign languages. "Yay! Foreign languages!"

The principal continued. "Yes, well, I have brought some of the students from Ouran High, and they are going to escort you there."

Four people walked into the room. One was blonde, with purple eyes, holding a red rose. Two others were twins. Both having reddish brown hair, slightly lighter than Satoshi's. Their eyes were goldish. The last one was holding a clipboard, and he had black hair with glasses.

Satoshi was weirded out. "So... basically, you hired a Host Club to take us to a school?"

"Omigosh you knew we were part of a Host Club?!?! You are my new daughter!!!" The blonde said, hugging the Shii. "I'm Tamaki!"

"And we are Hikaru and Kaoru!" said the twins, walking up to Reba, and holding out their hands.

Tamaki turned around, still holding Satoshi (who was shocked stiff) in one arm, the other pointing at the boy with the laptop and glasses. "And that is Kyouya!" He said, with excitement to match Morika at the mall.


	3. Meet the rest of the Host Club

Chapter 3. Wow, this is farther than I have gotten in any of my other ones, and I only want 1 review to continue!!!

-

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. But the Trio is MINE!!!

-

The seven people had been sitting in a limo for at least two hours. Morika's butt had started to hurt. And she made sure everyone knew about it.

"Guys? Are we there yet? My butt hurts!!!" She complained.

Kyouya scooted over by her. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, there is just 1.47 hours left of the ride."

Morika slowly inched away from him, while giving Satoshi (who was being fussed over by Tamaki) and Reba a sign that clearly read 'OMFG HE IS SUCH A NERD!'

Satoshi sighed. Her day had been... interesting... so far. It started with early morning shopping, then went to detention, then to transferring, and now to having some blonde over-happy psyco fussing and calling her 'daughter'. Would it kill the authoress for her to have a NORMAL day?!?!

(Authoress: Yes, it would. People don't like reading about boring stuff.)

--1.47 hours later--

Morika was the first one out of the limo. She stretched. "Okay, if we are staying in the dorms here, I have to know a few things. Like, where is the closest shopping mall?"

Reba grunted. "Nobody tell her, let's see how long she lasts."

Just as Satoshi started to cry again, (remember she cried in ch. 2 because she was laughing?) three more boys ran out of the building.

"Ah! Tama-chan is back! And Hika-chan and Kao-chan! And Kyou-chan!" A little blonde boy who looked like he was six jetted out from the building. A black spikey-haired boy followed him.

The little boy jumped on the twins. Then, noticing the girls, he said "Oh, I'm sorry! I am Honey! And that is Mori!" He said, pointing to himself first then to the spikey guy after.

Morika bounced up to him. She stared at him for a bit, then poked him. After his blank stare asking 'Why the heck did you just poke me?', she backed up and the other girls put their hands up to cover their ears.

The boys looked at the girls, but soon realized why their move was so smart. Morika had started screaming. "OMIGAWD! HE IS SO CUTE!!!!!!!!"

The other boys covered their ears. Little did they know, these girls were just about to change their lives, get them into a heap of trouble, not to mention make them deaf.


	4. Loco The Squirrel

OK. I am starting this chapter with a thank you. THANK YOU DARKGREYANGLE!!!

YOU ROCK!!! YOU REVIEWED ALL MY STORIES, AND YOU ARE THE PERSON WHO SHOWED ME THE SONG WITCH DOCTER! LET'S CHEER FOR DARKGREYANGLE! WOOT!

-

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSCH. I do own the trio, and loco the squirrel. We love Loco!!!

-

As the third boy walked out of the building, Honey pointed to him. "That's Haruhi! She is a girl, but she looks and acts like a guy!"

-Two Days Later-

Reba was running. FAST. After the Trio's first two days, they had discovered the Host Club. Reba hated it. So did Satoshi. But... Morika loved it. Having the hottest guy do stuff for her? She was in heaven! All she talked about was that Mori guy. Satoshi was looking for Loco, a wild squirrel that usually followed her. And she was running from the Host Club.

_Well... I guess the twins are kinda hot... but... UAGRA! REBA, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! Guys are a totally different species..._ Reba thought, trying to regain self-control. _I'll bet that the blonde psycho likes Satoshi... _She shook away the throught. The last guy that liked Satoshi was probably STILL trapped in the box at the mall. Reba laughed to herself.

---With Satoshi---

"Loco! Where the heck are you?" Satoshi said, looking through the bushes for the squirrel. "Loco?" The brownish squirrel jumped out of the bush, landing on the girl's head. "There you are, you pain in the butt!" She said, half joking.

She took the squirrel off her head, and cradled it in her hands. "Come on. Daddy is probably getting worried." She stopped, realizing what she just called the blonde. "Did I... DID I JUST CALL HIM DADDY?!?!"

---With Morika---

"Mori-chan? Could you get me some more cake? Please?" The blonde said, pleading look on her face.

"Yeah, sure." Mori said, kind of mad at her because she could make him do almost anything she asked.

Morika was waiting for her cake, when she saw a streak of red fly by the door of the third music room. "Satoshi...?" She asked herself. My the time she turned around again, there was more cake in front of her. "Yay! Cake!"

---With Satoshi, again---

"Oh my Gawd. Where is Reba when you need her?" She ran through the building looking for her friend. Loco was on her shoulder, eating an almond that Satoshi had given her."REBA?!?!" The redhead yelled, blasting back outside.

Reba had fallen asleep in a tree nearby. With her name being yelled at 'Satoshi Madness' level, she woke up and fell out of the tree.

"Gosh Darnit! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" She screamed. If Reba wanted to sleep, and somebody woke her up, she would screamed at the person until they went deaf. Unless it was Satoshi. She just hadn't realized who she was screaming at.

"I DON'T GIVE A DARN IF YOU WERE PLANNING WORLD DESTRUCTION!" Satoshi exploded at her. "WHERE IS MORIKA???"

Reba looked up at her. "I thought you knew... She is at the Host Club, you ding dong!"

"Why didn't you just say th- WHAT? SHE IS WHERE?!?!"


	5. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: -tries to control temper- I...do...not...own...OHSHC!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just as the two girls turned around, Tamaki jumped on Satoshi. "SHI-CHAN! Where oh where have you been? Daddy was so worried!"

"Omigosh Dude. Chill." Satoshi said, pushing him off of her. "I just went to look for my pet..." Just then, Loco popped out of Satoshi's hair.

Tamaki gave an uncertain look. "Is he your boyfriend?" He said, obviously missing the squirrel.

Satoshi sweatdropped. "No Daddy, Loco is my pet FEMALE squirrel. NOT my boyfriend." The redhead flipped her hair. "My last friend who happened to be a guy and hit on me is stuck in a box in the mall."

Reba laughed at the memory. Poor Daisuke...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Morika yelling.

"Ah! Satoshi! I just saw you run by the door with Loco... I wanted to know what you were up to, and that you weren't getting into trouble."

Satoshi gave her a death glare. "Well, Morika, what were you doing?!?!"

Morika looked nervous. "Oh, I guess you found out, didn't ya?"

Tamaki looked at the three girls, cluelessly.

Morika remembered something. "Oh, Satoshi, isn't your birthday next week?"

Satoshi loosened. "Eh? Oh... Yeah...?"

Reba stood up. "Yeah! We have to celebrate your bithday! P-A-R-T-Y! WOO!" She screamed.

Morika looked mischeivious. "What should we do this year?" She looked at her friends and Tamaki.

"Oh, we could rent motorcyles and ride them down the hall like we did three schools ago..." Reba said.

Tamaki was shocked. "YOU RODE MOTORCYCLES DOWN THE HALLWAY?!?!"

Satoshi smiled. "Uh huh! When I turned 16. That was a blast." She said, laughing.


	6. Trouble?

OMG I FINALLY WROTE CH. 6!!! I FEEL LIKE I HAVE BEEN PUTTING IT OFF FOR LIKE EVER!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSCH. I do own the trio, and Loco the squirrel. (She isn't in this chapter)

It was early morning, the day of Satoshi's birthday. Reba and Morika were already at school. They had plenty of time; Satoshi always slept in on her birthday. As they hung banners around the school (saying 'Happy Birthday Satoshi'), the Host Club walked by.

"Hey, Reba, whatcha up to? And what are the motorcycles for?" The twins asked in unison.

Reba turned around. "Oh, hi guys! It's Satoshi's birthday today, and we're celebrating it! Like usual, we rent motorcycles, and then ride them down the hallway yelling 'It's Satoshi's birthday!!!' We have done it every year in the past."

"Woo! We want in!" The twins said, in unison, again.

"Oh! That sounds like fun! Can we eat cake afterwards?" Honey added. "Can I try?"

"Yeah. I'll do it to." Mori said.

The Hosts looked at Kyouya and Tamaki.

"I'll celebrate my daughter's birthday, even if it means riding a commonor's bike down a hallway!!!" Tamaki said, a sudden surge of confedence in his blood.

"I might as well." Kyouya sighed.

Morika decided to talk. "I guess we have to get more motorcycles, then!" She said, a bright, happy expression on her face. Even if it was just renting motorcycles, it still counts as shopping.

-F.E's random comments:

I want to thank my reviewers for inspiring me. You guys rock!!!


	7. Motorcycles in the Hallway

Disclaimer: Who owns OHSHC? I actually don't know. Correct me if I am wrong, but it isn't me.

After QUICKLY renting more bikes, the group of people parked them in the school parking lot, where they are easy to access. Still no sign of Satoshi.

--With Satoshi--

_bzz bzz bzz bzz bzz bzz!!!_ Satoshi's alarm clock had been ringing at her for the last hour and a half, but she hadn't bothered to turn it off. Actually, she slept through it. She had a reflexive thing that went off in her brain, telling her that it was her birthday, which ment she could sleep in. And if Morika or Reba woke her up going to school, she could shoot them. And she would. There is nothing scarier than a mad/sleepy Satoshi.

--Back at school--

"So... How long are we gonna wait here?" The twins asked.

"I dunno... a half an hour at least." Came the response from Morika and Reba at the same time.

Tamaki was pacing back and forth. "What if she got sick overnight? Or is hurt? Or isn't coming to school at all?"

Morika gave him a look. "Are you kidding!?!? Satoshi wouldn't miss coming to school on her birthday! She know the stuff we pull on birthdays and holidays... Besides, it's perfectly normal for her to come late for school on her birthday."

"...Oh, really?" Tamaki said, defeated.

Reba looked at her watch. Honey looked at the gate.

"Look! There she is!!!" He said, and pointed.

"Yeah." Mori said, boringly.

Everyone jumped on their motorcycles, and followed Reba and Morika to the hallway. Once Satoshi walked in, Reba yelled "GO!!!" , and all the bikes went off at once, everyone (except Mori) was screaming "Happy Birthday Satoshi!!!"

Satoshi smiled, brighter than Tamaki had ever seen. He jumped off his bike (AFTER stopping it!) and gave her a huge hug. "Happy birthday..." he said.


	8. Detention again

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. Way to rub it in.

_Tamaki jumped off his motorcycle. Seeing the happiness in Satoshi's eyes, he hugged her and said, "Happy Birthday Satoshi...''_

Satoshi looked at her blonde 'daddy'. She smiled, then hugged him back. "Thanks you guys. You totally made my day."

"No problem, that's what we're here for, isn't it?" Reba responded, reciving nods of approval from the twins.

"Party after school at Kyouya's!!!" Tamaki let go of Satoshi, and did his 'idiot leap'.

"Yeah! Kyouya's house is best for a party after all..." The twins said, at the same time, again.

Kyouya looked at the hosts, who had all cornered him into letting them have a party. "Fine, but no house-wrecking."

The trio had a look of sadness on their faces for a split second, but it soon vanished, when they remembered the word 'party'.

--Later, but still school--

"And you boys! What in the world drove you to ride bikes in the hallway? The girls I can understand, being delinquents and all, but you?" News of the motorcycles had spread like wildfire around the school. Teachers had heard it too.

Mr. Shinka had been the first to catch them grouped together. It made them easier to lecture.

"I am sorry Mr. Shinka. We just wanted to celebrate Satoshi's birthday..." Tamaki said, in his 'emo' state.

"Well, It's going to cost you detention! Clean the tire tracks off this floor, now!"

The group picked up the mops, and walked out of the classroom. Once the tire tracks were almost invisible, Satoshi spoke up.

"I am sorry everyone. I didn't want you guys to get detention just for celebrating my birthday... I promise I will make it up at Christmas."


	9. A Talk on the Phone

--random notes- I am gonna make Haruhi disappear in my story. She just doesn't fit. Let's just say that she went on vacation, and is never coming back. :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OHSHC.

Reba and Morika had woken up at the usual break time. (Remember, it's CHRISTMAS?!?!) They went in to wake up Satoshi, they found her missing. Morika instantly panicked. She whipped out 'cellie' and pushed 6 for Satoshi's cell on speed dial.

RING... RING... RING... _Hello you have reached Sat-_

"Hallo?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?"

"Tamaki's house. Why?"

"WHY ARE YOU THERE!?!?"

"...Because we planned a party here for Christmas, and I am decorating. I said I would make christmas the best one ever."

"...Oh yeah. Reba and I just freaked when you weren't in bed."

"Who are you guys? My parents?"

"No... but do you want us to help you decorate?"

"...Naw... I am actually enjoying my time alone with Daddy... I mean Tamaki. Besides, I don't believe that his grandma would let you in."

"YOU are ENJOYING your time ALONE with a BOY?!?!"

"You seem shocked."

"Well... ya, kinda. I mean, that Daisuke kid you met in the mall probably had a few broken bones after he had 'alone time' with you... Is Tamaki alright?"

"Yeah, he is fine. He hasn't done anything IMPROPER yet... Yet... And Oh My Gosh, you will not believe how big this house is!"

"OH! IS IT BIG!?!?"

"Yeah. About three hundred times bigger than our apartment. Oh, and can you feed Loco? Just put some food outside the door. She'll eat it there."

"Sure... But why didn't you do that when you left?"

"I did. Breakfast."

"Oh, you want me to give her lunch?"

"Yep. And for the party, be here at 12:00 kay? I should be done decorating by then..."

"Will be there!"

As Morika hung up the phone, she turned to Reba. "We are going to Tamaki's house at 12:00, got it?"

"Is that where Satoshi is?"

"Yeah." Morika looked at her purse. _Christmas... TIME FOR CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!!_


	10. Garland Bindings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC. RRRAAARRRGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--AT TAMAKI'S--

Satoshi was on Tamaki's shoulders, putting up the last of the mistletoe. **(A/N: -laughs evilly-)**

"Arraa! Quit moving! I am gonna fa-" Satoshi said/screamed, before Tamaki fell over falling under Satoshi.

"Owwie... My back..Oww!" She said, rolling off the blonde, then almost passing out as a reward for spending four hours putting up Christmas decorations.

"We are finally done!" Tamaki said, standing up and stretching. He looked at Satoshi. "So... you must have ment it when you said 'I am gonna make this Christmas the best one ever!' huh?"

"Yeah, I always have been true to my word... unless I am being sarcastic." Satoshi said, laughing.

Tamaki laughed too. He smiled at Satoshi. "Hey, what time is it?"

Satoshi looked at her watch. "11:46. We have a good 15 minutes." She looked at Tamaki mischeiviously. She picked up a piece of garland that had been on the ground, and threw it at him. "Tag... You're it." She said, standing up and running.

Tamaki shook the garland out of his hair and picked up the remaining piece. He started running towards Satoshi.

As there game of tag continued, Tamaki always 'it', and Satoshi always evading him. Eventually, Tamaki caught up with her, wrapping the garland around her waist, trapping her.

Satoshi was laughing really hard now. Running away for a whole ten minutes, then finally being captured? NOT COOL.

While the redhead was laughing, she had her eyes closed. (NO, he isn't gonna kiss her.) He tied the garland ends together. Tamaki let go of her.

Finally realizing her surroundings, Satoshi opened her eyes to find that she had been wrapped completely in garland. She hopped around a bit, trying to get her hands free.

She stole a glance at her watch. 11:56. "Tamaki! Get me outta this! Everyone is gonna be here in five minutes!!!"

Tamaki leaned in by her. "Nickname?" He said.

"Daddy, would you PLEASE get me out of the garland?" Satoshi said with puppy eyes.

Just then, two knocks were heard on the door. The twins were here! Quickly unwrapping Satoshi, Tamaki ran for the door.


	11. The Christmas Party

Disclaimer: Grr... I hate you all! I don't own OHSHC!!! Quit reminding me!!!

Satpshi shook the last bit of garland out of her hair. _Well, I put my heart and soul into decorating this place... Those twins had better like it!!!_ Satoshi thought, walking out into the open.

"Ai, Satoshi! You're here early! Did the Lord do anything to you?" The twins said, at the same time again.

Satoshi wrinkled her face. "Nothing much, just wrapped me in GARLAND!!!" She said/screamed again, shaking mistletoe out of her hair.

"Oh, you were helping him decorate?" They asked.

"Yeah, remember when we got detention and I said I would make it up to you at Christmas? Well, I decided to throw the best Christmas party EVER!!!"

"Oh yeah! Are Reba and Morika coming?"

Satoshi gave him a look. "Duh...? They come everywhere with me."

_**Knock Knock. **_

_**Knockknockknockknockknockknockknock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Satoshi!!! OPEN THE DOOR YOU BUTTNUGGET!!!" Morika screamed from the other side of the door.

"Buttnugget?" Tamaki asked. Now THAT was an unusual insult.

Satoshi scratched the back of her head (Like they do in anime when they are embarrassed). "Let's just say Morika has a WIDE variaty of insults, all very random."

"SATOSHI!!!!" Reba and Morika yelled together.

"I'm comin'! No need to explode on me..." Satoshi ran to the door.

She turned the handle on the door, and Morika did the rest. She litterally CATAPULTED through the door. She had been excited when Satoshi told her that Tamaki's house was big; She had been bouncing off the walls all day.

Mori, Honey, Reba, and Kyouya followed her in. Little did they all know (But Satoshi had guessed), Reba had a little present behind her back...

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!! HIT IT REBA!!!" Morika yelled (much to the boy's dismay, as she is so loud), and pointed to Reba.

Reba whirled a HUGE radio from behind her back, and turned it on to a random station. It played some christmas song. The trio danced like random idiots to the song, with the boys looking at them weirdly. However, eventually, after watching the girls dance randomly for 15 minutes, they got bored and began to dance too. Reba 'unintentionally' danced her way over to some mistletoe and waited until the twins crossed by. Once they came by, Reba pecked each of them on the lips and ran off to Morika and Satoshi, who were giggling uncontrollably at Reba's last move. Mori eventually walked his way through the mass of lunatics towards Morika. He waited a few seconds, then took her hand.

"Would you like to dance with me?"


	12. Are You An Angel?

**Disclaimer: do i have to do these in EVERY STINKIN' CHAPTER?!?! I hate it!!! It just reminds me that I don't own OHSHC!!! **

_Ya know what? I just realized, this is my most popular story!!! And I don't think I will ever stop it!!! Unless I get MAJOR writers block, but I have backup ideas..._

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!**

_Mori walked up to her. "Morika, would you like to dance with me?"_

Morika looked at Mori with starry eyes. "Are you for real? I thought you'd never ask!" Morika said, dragging Mori to the middle of the 'dance floor', or Tamaki's living room.

The twins walked up behind Reba and leaned in her shoulders. She almost had a heart attack. "Ya wanna dance?" They asked. Reba _had_ a mental heart attack.

"YES!!!" She screamed.

As the Hikaru and Kaoru led Reba onto dance floor, Satoshi started to feel a little bit lonely. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, daughter, your idea to have a party at my HOUSE sounded a bit crazy at first, but now that it is actually happening, it wasn't such a bad idea." Tamaki said, smiling.

"Are any of my ideas crazy?" Satoshi asked, then realizing that half of the time, they were. "Nevermind..."

Tamaki laughed. At that exact moment, Honey jumped on her shoulders. "Shi-Chan! You are really good at throwing parties! And you got Takashi a date! Are you an angel?"

"No, Honey, I am not an angel... just a perfect human." She joked. She flipped her hair, which was tied back into a ponytail. Having flipped it, her hair hit Kyouya, who snuck up behind her.

"Ow, that hurt." Kyouya said, trying not to whine.

"I can make it hurt more, just wait until I TRY to hit you." Satoshi's I'm-so-much-better-than-you-because-I'm-cool attitude kicked in.

"Sorry I said anything." He mumbled.

Honey looked at a certain couple dancing. "Look! Look at how good Takashi and Morika dance!"

Satoshi looked at her friend. She had known Morika to do things unknown to mankind, but making Mori open up was one of the most amazing.


	13. Do Your Own Homework

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. I am over it, and I not gonna freak out anymore.

School had started again, and it STUNK. Everyone had mound of homework. But the trio and the host club were enjoying there homework... Sort of.

"WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME?!?! YOU'RE FRENCH AREN'T YOU?!?!" Satoshi yelled, waving her French homework in the air, very frusterated at a certain blonde.

"I AM TRYING TO WORK ON MY HOMEWORK! I DON'T WANNA DO YOURS!!!" Tamaki said, waving his own Science homework around.

"I can do science." Reba said.

Morika looked at a map, obviously confused. "Hey guys? Does anybody know where Greenland is?" She asked, being serious.

The twins looked at Morika, dumbfounded as to how stupid she could be. She was in HIGH SCHOOL and she didn't know where Greenland was? That's sad.

Reba looked at Satoshi. "Hey, why do you want Tamaki's help? French is your best language, next to Japanese." (They are speaking Japanese, but I am writing in english!!!)

Tamaki looked at the accused redhead. "YOU CAN SPEAK FRENCH ALL ALONG?!?!"

Satoshi smiled. "Ya. I am good with Japanese, French, German, and English."

Everyone there had a look of shock on there face. (Like this: 0.0).

Morika and Reba looked at everyone like they were idiots. "WHAT?!?!" Reba yelled.

"So... You are a mental genious, correct?" Tamaki asked Satoshi.

Satoshi looked at him. "Well duh, I said I was perfect, didn't I?"

"Oh... my... gosh. What kind of idiot is our science teacher? He said this would be a challenging assignment, but it has questions like 'what do you get when you combine petrolium and uranium?'. I mean, seriously!" Reba said, leaning back, scorning her 'easy' science homework.

Everybody sweatdropped.

Kyouya looked at Morika. "I presume that you have a special talent, too?" He asked.

Morika smiled. "Yep! I can talk normally in front of people!!! I mean, it's man's greatest fear, but apparently that doesn't apply for **wo**men."

Hunny looked at Reba. "Wait- You said you know that one science question? What is the answer? I kinda tune out in science."


	14. Shopping For Reba

Disclaimer: IDOOHSHC! (I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!)

"Alright everybody, tomorrow is Reba's Birthday, and there is no time to lose." Morika said, standing in front of the Host Club.

Satoshi flipped her hair. "Yeah. We have to think of a way to celebrate it. We can't rent motorcyles again, that is for my birthday. Ideas? Anyone?"

"WE COULD GO SHOPPING WITH HER!!!" Morika screamed.

Satsohi sweatdropped. "No... That would be like cursing her. Let's not."

The twins spoke up. "We could all go and do a little bit of shopping, and buy Reba a gift. We wouldn't put a name on it, and we could see if she could guess who the present was from."

The redhead smiled. "Good... Very good. Let's shop in pairs so it'll be easier for you guys to figure out what to get her." She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

--Shopping--

The pairs had been decided: Satoshi would go with Tamaki, Hikaru with Kaoru, Morika with Kyouya, and Mori with Honey.

--With Satoshi and Tamaki--

Satoshi walked down a random isle. She pulled something off the shelf, but she knew Reba wouldn't want it. She just thought it would be funny.

"Hey Tamaki! Should we get her an Aquarius Barbie?" She said, holding up the box.

Tamaki laughed. "You aren't seriously going to get that for her... right?"

"Never. She would eat me."

--With the Twins--

"Hikaru, I am totally lost. What would a girl our age want?"

"I dunno... Maybe books? Or science stuff?"

"Reba doesn't need more science stuff."

"Okay then... How about... Yeah, I have no idea."

--Mori and Honey--

"Takashi! What should we get Reba?"

"No idea."

"Does she like cake? Everybody likes cake!"

"Probably."

"Okay! Let's get her cake then!"

--Morika and Kyouya--

Of course, Morika was in the clothes isle, with Kyouya following misreably behind.

"Oh, look at this top! Isn't it just adorable?" Morika said.

"Sure... Would Reba wear it?"

Morika took a second thought. "No, it's pink. Reba doesn't do pink." She said, putting it back.


	15. More and More Shopping!

Disclaimer: Okay, this is REALLY annoying. I DON'T OWN OHSHC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-

--With Satoshi and Tamaki--

Satoshi had long since left the barbie isle, and had walked into the clothes section. (Omigosh, scary!!!) She poked through some of Reba's style clothes, while laughing inwardly at Morika, who was dragging Kyouya through the store, looking at all kinds of cutesy stuff.

She called Tamaki over. "Hey, would this look good an Reba?" Satoshi asked, and showed him a black sweatshirt that said 'Take a wild guess at what I am thinking' on it.

Tamaki thought about it, then nodded. Reba was at her happiest when she wore black. She claimed it was the only color that looked good on her.

-

--Hikaru and Kaoru--

The twins had moved on into the pet store, and were looking at a bright orange kitten. Hikaru was holding it, while Kaoru was petting it.

"Should we give him to Reba?" Kaoru asked.

"Definitely. Look how friendly he is!" Hikaru said, hugging the kitty.

The orange cat meowed. As he stretched out his paws, the twins bought him.

--Kyouya and Morika--

"Oh my gosh, wouldn't this be cute?" Morika had asked Kyouya, for about the hundredth time today. It had kind of turned into a shopping trip for her, since Reba didn't like shopping for clothes.

"Yeah, but we really should get Reba something..."

"Ooh! How about these pants?" She held up a pair of midnight black jeans, with flare at the end.

Kyouya studied them for a while, trying to picture Reba in them. Pretty easy.

--Mori and Honey--

"Ooh, there are so many cakes! Takashi, I don't know which one to get!!!" Honey said, looking at the thousands of cakes layed out for him.

Mori looked around, then pointed to one. It was a chocolate cake, with vanilla frosting, dyed black. In white letters was 'Happy Birthday!'

Honey looked at it. "Hmm... Looks good! Let's get it!!!"


	16. The Little Orange Kitty

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OHSHC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi had changed her mind; she decided to give Reba a Wii for her birthday. She would use it more often.

She had finished wrapping it. The Wii was in a red and blue box, and had green wrapping paper. It said 'happy birthday Reba' on a tag.

Tamaki sighed. He had never spent more than $10 on a girl before. He had hoped that his first 'expensive' purchase would be in Satoshi. (Ha! And you guys thought Satoshi would buy it!?!?)

Satoshi slapped a ribbon on, and held it up. "Looks good." She said, proud of her wrapping skills.

--Kyouya and Morika--

Kyouya had finished calculating the cost of their purchase...

And Morika had finished spending all his pocket money on clothes.

As they entered the third music room, they noticed Satoshi and Tamaki. Satoshi was holding a box like it was the most sacred thing to cross this planet, while Tamaki was laughing at how bad she wrapped boxes.

Satoshi gave him a death glare that, if looks could kill, would have wiped out an army.

"Omigosh, like, hi guys!" Morika said, jumping over to Satoshi.

Satoshi looked at the shopping bags nervously. "KYOUYA!!! I PAIRED YOU WITH HER SO MAYBE SHE WOULDN'T GO SHOPPING LIKE A MANIAC! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!" Satoshi started screaming/shouting at the top of her lungs."DID YOU GET ANYTHING FOR REBA?!?!"

"Yeah... Dur, that is what we went shopping for in the first place." Morika said in response.

Morika had to look through about 30 of her shopping bags to find the one with Reba's gift in it, and pulled out a pair of black pants.

Satoshi nodded in approval.

Just at that moment, the twins walked in, with a little orange kitty in their arms.

Morika gasped.

Satoshi covered her ears.

The boys covered their ears. They learned what happens after Moika gasps.

"OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	17. The Meowing Box

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OHSHC!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!

After the gifts had been wrapped, the twins left to go find Reba. They found her (asleep) on a local park bench. After getting screamed at for a whole five minutes for waking her, the twins managed to drag her to the third music room.

Tamaki and Satoshi had been decorating while they were gone. This time, Satoshi had tape and the letters 'h,a,p,y,b,i,r,t,d' in her hair. (Put them together and add some, and you get happy birthday)

As expected, Satoshi was about to strangle the crap out of Tamaki.

Morika was talking to Kyouya and modeling all her new clothes for him.

Honey was eating cake.

Mori was sitting back and watching the whole 'Satoshi is gonna beat the life out of Tamaki' episode.

Reba walked in, and most eyes turned to her, except Satoshi, who was currently preoccupied by owning Tamaki.

Reba laughed at her ever-violent-when-angry friend.

"Happy Birthday Reba!" Kaoru said, opening his arms into the room, Hikaru copying his action.

Satoshi decided that her 'owning' could wait, and that her friends birthday was more important.

"Yeah! Open your presents, but only after cake!" Honey said.

As all divebombed the chocolate cake, Reba noticed that one of her presents was moving.

She walked over to it and poked it. It meowed.

She looked at Morika, who was still trying on thousands of clothes a minute. She was the only one who knew about her MAJOR want for a cat.

Then, suddenly, she gasped. THE CAKE WAS GONE.

That was bad. "You guys! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE CAKE?!?!" She screamed, furious.

The twins looked up from the crumbs, cake smeared all over each other's faces, and smiled nervously.

"Our bad..."


	18. Guess The Gift

Disclaimer: -rips hair out of skull- I DON'T OWN OHSHC! RRRAAARRRGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone glared at the twins.

"Let's open the presents! Open them! Open them!" Honey said.

"Ya! My favorite part!" Reba yelled.

The rest of the people sat down on the couch. Tamaki sat on the left of Satoshi, who sat on the left of Morika, who sat on the left of Kyouya, who sat on the left of the twins, who sat on the left of Mori, who had Honey on his shoulder.

Reba went for the one she poked earlier. It meowed again.

She quickly unwrapped it, hearing disagreeable hisses and meowing from the inside.

Once unwrapped, Reba's eyes went big. The girls covered their ears. The boys did the same thing.

Reba screamed.

The little orange cat stretched, and purred.

Reba screamed again.

"I am gonna name it Kyo!" (Yes, Kyo from Fruits Basket, which, by the way, I DO NOT OWN!)

Reba squeezed the life out of Kyo, and sat him down next to her. He stayed down.

As she opened her Wii, she screamed again.

She looked at the pants for a minute, then put them over Kyo, who decided to fight with them.

"I bet... I bet Morika got me Kyo-"

"Nope." Morika smiled.

"Oh? Umm... Satoshi then?"

"Guess again."

"So... You guys got me the kitty?" She said, looking at the twins.

They smiled and nodded.

Reba looked at them lovingly, and gave them a hug. A BIG hug.

She sat back down, the ramaining gifts fairly easy to guess.

"Okay, Morika gave me the pants, and Satoshi gave me the Wii?"

Satoshi smiled, and pointed to Tamaki.

_So that is how she could afford one... _Reba thought.

Morika turned to the rest of the group, putting on her most tired face. "Hey guys? I am SO tired, can we sleep over here tonight?" She asked.

"I guess." Came the response.


	19. Sleepover! Woot!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know. Can I just say that unless I befriend the person who owns OHSHC, then kill him/her, and have them leave ownership of OHSHC to me, I will never own it.

-

Oh, wow. 46 reviews? You readers are so nice. :)

-

Everyone had a sleeping bag, and they hadn't changed into their pajamas yet.

Satoshi was next to Tamaki and Reba, and was holding a box of sugar cubes, AKA her life supply.

Reba was reading aloud a novel called 'The Miracle Wink' to the twins and anyone else who was listening. She was going to sleep next to Kyouya and the twins.

Morika, who was planning on sleeping next to Kyouya and Honey, was strutting around in her silk pajamas (she was the only one who changed so far), showing off to anyone who cared.

Tamaki was poking Satoshi, only earning a swift slap on the cheek from her.

The twins had set up their sleeping bags inbetween Reba and Morika, and were listening to Reba read, and watching Morika strut around.

Mori was in between Honey and Tamaki, watching Honey eat cake and watch Morika walk around.

"I'm bored. Let's do something." Satoshi whined, putting down her box of sugar cubes.

"OMIGOSH! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!" Morika said enthusiastically.

"Okay." Came the response.

"Alrighty then. Satoshi, if you're so bored, you go first."

Satoshi looked around at her soon-to-be victims. "Tamaki- Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Do the macarena, once I get the music on."

**(A/N: Sorry... I had to... I have had the song stuck in my head for 5 DAYS!)**

Satoshi ran over to her conveniently places speakers, which were connected to a boombox, and put in a CD. The music came on...

...And Tamaki started to dance.


	20. Kiss Me

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. That is all there is to it.

-

-

Everyone was laughing their butts off. I mean, wouldn't you? Watching Tamaki dance to the macarena? Now there is a laugh.

Satoshi was crying, again. She thought this was the funniest thing ever.

The Host Club looked at their King in confusion. _Why would he do that to himself? He looks like an idiot! _They thought.

Reba and Morika were laughing along with Satoshi. Except they weren't crying.

Tamaki kept dancing, as though nobody was laughing hystarically.

The girls laughed for about five minutes after the song was over.

Tamaki was out to get revenge. "Alright, two can play at that game. Satoshi- Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

"WHAAT?"

"Kiss me."

"Again, WHAAT?"

Reba and Morika were laughing so hard that Morika started to choke.

The twins were looking at Tamaki in disbelief.

Everyone else was looking at Tamaki like he had lost it. Didn't he remember the Daisuke story???

"Can I chicken out of this one?" Satoshi asked, her face blood red.

"No."

"I hate you."

She slowly (And I mean SLOWLY) leaned over to Tamaki in pecked him on the lips. If at all possible, her face got redder. Seven lights flashed for a millisecond.

Satoshi turned away from Tamaki, who looked like he was about to pass out.

"WHO JUST TOOK PICTURES?!"

Seven hands went up. That means everyone took a picture.

Satoshi tried to control her anger, and she did well. No broken bones.

"Okay, I am going to forget about that, and... Kyouya, Truth or Dare?" Satoshi asked, a smirk on her face. She knew exactly what to do if he chose either one.

"Truth."

Satoshi smiled. _Perfect._

"Do you love anyone here? And if yes, discribe them. No names."

Kyouya looked like he was gonna die.

"Yes, I do."

"Oooo! Do tell!"


	21. Chanting Of Evilness

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC! DO I HAVE TO STICK IT TO MY FORHEAD?!

Kyouya blushed, like, barbie pink.

"She's... umm... Kinda short... and blonde-ish..."

"Oh, well, THAT gives it away!" Satoshi said, disappointed.

Morika looked at her hair. _Omigawd, It's blonde-ish!_ She thought. She knew she was short, and Satoshi had often teased her about it.

Kyouya was looking right at Morika. Tamaki and Satoshi looked at each other. The little lightbulbs went off in their heads.

"Kyouya and Morika sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marrage, then comes Morika with a baby carrage!" They sang, at the same time.

"Shut up you buttnuggets!" Morika said, face bright red.

"Yeah, what she said!" Kyouya said, trying to defend himself. "Wait... Buttnugget?"

Everyone laughed. It sounded so funny when Kyouya said it.

"Oh, Kyouya, you fell for a commoner?" The twins said, at the same time.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT A COMMONER! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU SEE A GIRL WHO IS WILLING TO DO THIS TO A GUY?!"

She walked over to the twins, and slapped them.

Reba's eyes got BIG. (Like this: O.O)

"YOU DID NOT JUST HIT THEM!"

"I DID!"

"DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Reba screamed, taking out her mallet, which she always kept handy, in case she had something/someone to deal with.

"Sorry..." Morika said, slumping to the floor, defeated.

The group heard a light snoring in the background. Everyone looked at Satoshi.

She had fallen asleep in Tamaki's lap. Tamaki blushed beet red.

"And you guys were picking on me!" Morika said, pointing to Tamaki and Satoshi.

"Satoshi! Get up!" Tamaki said, trying to push the girl off of him.

"No, not 'get up', it's SHUT UP!" Satoshi said, thwacking him with her pillow.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 21! Sorry Adrianne, I am sorry you had to wait a whole 3 HOURS!!! I apologize.**


	22. Pink and Green Cause Nighmares

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC!

-

Just a note, but I know how this is going to end... but not like that will happen anytime soon!

-

"Tamaki and Satoshi, sitti-" Morika had started to chant, before getting pumbled by Satoshi and her pillow of doom.

"People! It's 4:00 in the morning, and I WANT TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"Yeah, I am tired. Let's sleep!" Reba complained.

"Fine, but the first to fall asleep gets their face redone!" Morika said, pulling out a bag of cosmetics.

Kyouya backed up.

...Not fast enough. He fell asleep, and just before Reba and Satoshi. Reba was in her sleeping bag, and Satoshi, who didn't aprove of the hard floor, decided to just sleep in the couch.

Morika looked at the 'fallen', but only decided to do Satoshi. It would be WAY more funny when she woke up.

--half an hour later--

Tamaki finished his work by splatting blobs of nail polish on Kyouya. he didn't want to make Satoshi mad, as he had a mark where her pillow hit him, and it would be a dent if it was her fist in the morning.

However, Morika, the twins, and Honey decided to be a bit more daring, and redo Satoshi.

Little did they know, they were toast.

Satoshi had woken up about an hour ago, (7:00) and was now hovering above Morika with a vat of paint, which was lime green, mixed with hot pink. Even with Satoshi not knowing much about fashion, she knew that pink and green together would give Morika nightmares for the next two weeks, at least. But, she made sure to get the makeup off HER face first. Can't look like you just jumped through a rainbow when you do something evil, right?

You'd get laughed at.

Once everyone had been up for at least an hour, people started to get bored with watching Satoshi hover over Morika with paint, so, the twins decided to do something.

They walked over to some drums (It's a music room, remember?) and dragged them over by the rest. Kaoru hit the first one, then Hikaru hit the second.

Morika stirred, then, being startled by the drums, sat up strait. Hitting the paint on her way, of couse.

"KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, not even giving anybody time to cover their ears, before it was too late.


	23. Clean Up and Laughing

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Morika screamed. She had green and pink paint all over her.

"Morika? You okay?" Kyouya said, sitting up.

"NO I AM NOT OKAY! I AM UNFASHIONABLE! NNNOOO!"

"Chill Morika. It's just paint. It will come off." Satoshi said, laughing her butt off.

Tamaki laughed when he saw Satoshi laughing, but didn't get it until he saw Morika, looking like she just got crapped on by a bird- a bird that pooped rainbows.

"Omigosh! This is so gross!" She said, frantically trying to get the paint off of herself.

Kyouya went to get a sponge and some paper towels, because everyone else was to busy laughing.

Reba laughed, then started to calm down. Once you laugh about something for five minutes, it looses it's funniness. (Is that even a word? Well, It is now!)

"You know... Satoshi just did this to- Omigosh, Kyouya- It happened to you too!" Reba said in disbelief at the 'cool' type. Last time she checked, 'cool' wasn't getting make-uped while at a sleepover. It was weird.

Kyouya looked at her like she was speaking Latin for a moment, but then what she said soaked in. He ran for a mirror.

"Alright, who did Kyouya?" Satoshi asked.

Tamaki raised his hand, nervously.

"Daddy?! Way to go!" She said, giving him a high-five.

"But... wait. Did you help with me?"

"No, I don't fancy the idea of being covered in paint."

Suddenly, Morika remembered that she WAS covered in paint. "Shut up Tamaki. It's not funny." She said, trying to hold down laughter.

Kyouya dabbed at her face, trying to get the pinkish-green paint off.

Morika just sat there, complaining.

"You shouldn't have decorated Satoshi's face in the first place, then none of this would have happened." The twins said.

"Yeah, well, I thought she would play FAIR and do something to me while I was awake." Morika fired back.

"Well, technically, you WERE awake when you hit the paint... So I did play 'fair', even if YOU attacked me in the middle of the night!" Satoshi defended.


	24. Enter the REAL Daddy!

Disclaimer: Ja, ja, ja. I know I don't own OHSHC, and if you think I do, GO BACK AND READ THE OTHER CHAPTER!!!

-

Hehehe... I saw this video on Youtube, and it played 'White and Nerdy", by Weird Al, and it was a Kyouya-orientated video. I laughed my head off.

-

"...YOU BUTTNUGGET!"

"Are you going to call me that for the rest of my life now?!" Satoshi yelled.

"Adur." Morika said.

--five minutes later--

"SATOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?!"

"Naw, now that you called me by my real name, I will talk to you."

"Sheesh, you know how to get what you want, doncha? I mean, you didn't talk to her for a WHOLE 5 MINUTES, and she called you your real name again." Tamaki observed.

"Yeah. You should do that more often..." The twins said.

Reba looked at 'her' twins. "I agree. Satoshi is always able to get what she wants..."

_Blip boop bap bap bedeep boop!_

_Blip boop bap bap bedeep boop!_

"Aw, what does he want?" Satoshi said.

"Hey, isn't that you're dad's ring?" Morika said.

Satoshi glowered at her phone. She answered it.

"Hello? Oh... hi dad... What? ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ...Well, could you wait? C'mon, just a few... NO! DON'T YOU DARE-"

The door burst open, revealing a man similar to Haruhi's dad. He was red headed, like Satoshi, and had shorter hair. He danced around weirdly.

"Hi dad..." Satoshi said, imbarrased.

"Ah! My lovely darling! I have missed you dearly!" Her dad said, skipping over to her.

"So you are Shi-chan's daddy?" Honey said, jumping in front of him.

"I am!"

"Dad... meet Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey." Satoshi said, pointing to each one.

"Yes, yes, fine friends you have... Oh! And Reba and Morika, so nice to see you again!"


	25. Daisuke Returns

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OHSHC!

"Oh, dearie... Morika! You're covered in paint! What happened to you hon?"

"SATOSHI DUMPED PAINT ALL OVER ME!!!" Morika whined.

"Oh! Satoshi, how could you be so mean?" Her dad asked.

"No... Shatori-kun, it was simply revenge. You see, Morika make-uped Satoshi, she got mad, and dumped paint all over her." Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Me oh my! So you're Kyouya Ohtori! I knew Satoshi had fine taste in friends!"

"And boyfriends..." The twins muttered under their breath, but not quiet enough.

Satoshi was shooting them her 'I am SO going to kill you' look.

"Satoshi! You got a boyfriend, and I didn't know?!" Shatori started to freak.

"NO! They just tease me, because me and Tamaki just get put into... umm... some... ay... strange moments?"

"I like the one when you had to kiss him... That was funny! I laughed, and got a picture!" Reba said, laughing, and waving her camera around.

Satoshi glared at her friends, when she landed on Tamaki. He was blushing like mad.

She crossed her arms. And she humphed.

"Dad, could you please leave? This is kinda a bad time."

"Oh sure Sweetheart!" He said, and pranced out of the room.

Tamaki looked at her. He smiled. "Your dad is really uptight!"

"DANG! AFTER ALL THAT WORK AND YOU DIDN'T GET IN TROUBLE!!!" Reba put her camera down in frustration.

"Hey Satoshi! Whazzup?" A sandy-haired boy walked into the room.

"DADDY?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes Dearie?"

"WHY DID YOU BRING DAISUKE?!?!"


	26. Daisuke Leaves

Disclaimer: Arrarrg. I don't own OHSHC!!!

Daisuke glanced around. He noticed Morika and Reba looking at him like he was a fish that had just jumped out of thin air, while Satoshi looked like she was gonna maul him.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Daisuke all of us have heard about." Tamaki said, slight anger in his voice.

"The very one. The VERY, VERY one." Satoshi said, smirking, and cracking her knuckles.

Morika had glanced on the floor and noticed the dripping of paint. So she ran off to clean up.

"Daisuke, what brings you here?" Satoshi asked, extremely ticked off.

"You."

"And I thought being stuffed in a box would have taught you something." Satoshi shrugged.

Reba started taking pictures again. Satoshi didn't know it, but she made a fortune off her 'Satoshi vs. Daisuke' collection.

"I actually don't give a donkey's butt about WHY you are here, but I do wish to know when you plan on leaving." Satoshi said.

"I will leave when I leave." Daisuke replied, smoothly.

Flames started to burn around Satoshi. Reba backed up. Tamaki stood up, while the rest of the club looked on in wonder of what happens when Satoshi is mad. Amazing.

"Daisuke! Please don't frusterate my daughter." Tamaki said, boldly.

The flames on Satoshi died down a bit.

A little lighbulb went off in Reba's head. "Is there a spare box anywhere?"

Daisuke straitened out a bit, then backed up.

Reba handed Satoshi the box. She advanced towards Daisuke.

Daisuke RAN.


	27. The Nickname Game

Disclaimer: Grr. I don't own OHSHC.

Thank ya mandywong94, because your review rose me up from having my creative spirit crushed flat, to having it in full swing again! Again, thank you!

--After the Daisuke trauma--

Tamaki dared to put a hand on Satoshi's still-flaming shoulder. "Why did he come here?"

"HE CAME HERE TO ANNOY ME, THAT'S WHY!!!" Satoshi screamed, however, the flames died out.

Tamaki, and everyone else jumped back. Satoshi yelled a lot, but screaming was a whole new level.

Reba walked up to Satoshi. "If he annoys you that much, just go pumble him here and now."

Satoshi shook her head. "Naw... I have a better idea!"

The twins perked up. "A game?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, which one-"

"Something more fun than that."

The twins went blank for a minute.

"Hello?! The nickname game!!!"

"What?" Everyone replied, except Reba and Morika.

"Ya! I love the nickname game!!!" Reba said, cheering.

Blank looks crossed the Host's faces.

"Well, It's like, we all sit in a circle, and come up with nicknames for each other. It's super fun."

"Okay..." Tamaki said.

Everyone sat in a circle. Satoshi started. "Reba, you're already Kittie. Morika, you are Lady A.D, and I am Xara. Tamaki... you are... "


	28. Daddy, YoYos, and DDR

Disclaimer: -sigh- Sadly, I don't own OHSHC, and if i did, there would be the randomness trio, and Satoshi and Tamaki would be married my episode 2. Happy?

"Tamaki... You are... Daddy, cuz half the time I call you that anyway." Satoshi said, shrugging.

Reba and Morika gasped.

"Gawshness! Satoshi, are you loosing your creativity?!" Morika said, breathing on Satoshi's face.

Satoshi shooed her away. "No, but I can't come up with a nickname for Daddy. However... I have a GREAT one for Kyouya..." She smirked.

Kyouya heard his name, and withdrew himself from his laptop-world, and replied with an uninthusiastic "What?"

"Yo-Yo! I mean, think about it. Kyouya, Kyouyo, Yo-yo. It links just fine."

Kyouya gave her a wierd look, but didn't seem to mind.

Satoshi clapped her hands excitedly. "Well, now that everyone agrees," She slapped Reba and Morika, who were laughing hystarically, "we can move on to Mori. Morika, you come up with this one."

Morika regained her sanity (A/N: She couldn't do that in real life... she never had sanity!!!), and stod up, circling Mori. After about a minute of inspection, she poked back over and said "I thonk we should call him Black Ninja Shopper Guy."

Satoshi laughed at the craziness of the nickname, but thought it made some sense.

"Meh, works for me. I am kinda bored, though. Lets do something else... How 'bout a dance-off? I will run home and get my DDR set, while reba and Morika explain it." With that, Satoshi ran out the door.


	29. The Deadly Remote of DOOM

Disclaimer: DO I SERIOUSLY HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY CHAPTER?! I don't own OHSHC.

Satoshi had long since returned with her DDR set, the matches had been played, and ya. It was down to the finals, between Kyouya and Satoshi. Satoshi was picking the song.

"Alright, I NEED to get this thing updated. Seriously, the last time the songs like this were played was, what, 1867?" She said, scorning her dancing mat.

She scrolled down a bit farther, and found...

"OMIGAWD!!! Witch Docter?!?!?! I had no idea that was even on here!!!" She said, jumping up and down excitedly.

Kyouya sighed. He hated upbeat songs.

Satoshi selected the song, and started dancing in perfect time to the song. Kyouya, on the other hand, was _attempting_ to dance in perfect time, but was failing miserably. He stepped on all the arrows, like, five beats AFTER he should have.

Tamaki whistled. Seeing Satoshi dance to an upbeat song was so awesome, he had to.

Morika and Mori, who happened to be eliminated in early rounds, and were standing next to Tamaki, scooted away. Both of them knew, or could guess what would happen next... and they were right.

"LISTEN HERE, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Satoshi screamed, throwing the remote at Tamaki, hitting him square in the face. She still hadn't lost her focus.

Reba and the twins fell over laughing, while Honey would have, IF he had been on the ground, instead of on Mori's shoulders.

"Nice shot Satoshi!" Reba said, laughing so hard she was just abou gasping for breath.

The song ended, with a score of... well, a score of a lot - zero. Satoshi smiled proudly.

"And that is why they call me AWESOME!" She said, posing.

"Is it just me, or are we forgetting something?" Morika asked, going into her 'thinking' state, which was really just a pose, no actual thinking included.

"Valentines Day?" Kyouya asked, writing down scores and calculating something.

"BINGO!" Satoshi and Reba yelled, almost at the same time. Wouldn't want to steal the twin's thing, right?


	30. Flying Cake

Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I feel SO lazy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Too bad. **

Tamaki looked around Music Room 3. It was completely pink, red and white, thanks to Satoshi, Reba, and Morika.

"You like?" Satoshi said, popping up on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Yeah, but there is too much pink..."

Satoshi gave him 'the look'. "Wull Duh, (NOT A TYPO!!!) It's Valentines Day, pink is bound to be everywh-"

"HONEY! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!" Morika screamed, running past the two, towards the 10-foot pinkish-red cake Honey was about to dive into.

Satoshi winced, as cake flew everywhere (Morika blamed her lousy traction on her shoes), and dishes crashed all over the place.

"I... AM SO NOT CLEANING THAT UP!" Reba said/yelled, as she walked out of the changing room. She was wearing a white t-shirt, with red shorts.

The twins laughed, strawberry cake all over their faces. Reba pulled the last bit out of her hair.

Satoshi, Tamaki, Kyouya, and Mori were just out of reach of the wild cake. They remained clean.

Tamaki and co. were wearing their typical school uniform, while Satoshi decided to 'dress up', and wore a sparkly red knee-length dress. Morika was wearing a now pink (previously white) dress, a mini dress at that.

Tamaki sighed. _This is going to be a very long year..._


	31. A Fight Breaks Out

Hm. Guess I am pretty bad at stopping things. CONTINUE RANDOMNESS TRIO!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

Satoshi sighed. After cleaning up the cake, she was exausted. The guests arrived (their in the 3rd music room, remember) and the hosts started to work their magic. Morika hung back by Kyouya and just chatted with him, while Satoshi walked around making sure all the decorations were in place, as well as cleaning up any extra cake that they missed. Reba was flirting with the twins, the thing she does best.

"So, Tamaki, who did the decorating?" One of his admirers asked.

Tamaki pointed at Satoshi. "Satoshi and her friends did the decorating. We would of had a cake for all of you ladies, but a small incedent prevented that."

The girl looked at Satoshi. "So you're friends with Tamaki, huh Satoshi?" The girl said, glaring.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Jealous?" Satoshi backfired.

The girl directed her attention to Tamaki, and kissed him.

Morika and Reba noticed it first, but Satoshi's shoulders caught on fire again. When the girl looked back at Satoshi, she smirked. "That's for everything, hon."

Satoshi glared one of her 'it's-a-good-thing-looks-can't-kill' glares, and walked up to the girl. Reba leaned in. She knew what was coming. Satoshi always did the same thing when she gets angry. Either:

1) Throws a temper tantrum until she gets her way.

2) If she can't do anything about it, she'll resolve her issues with violence. She'd never lose a fight.

Reba guessed that today they were in for a 2.

She was right. With Tamaki sitting on the couch, Satoshi and the girl standing in front of him, Satoshi made the first move.

WHAM!!!

Satoshi had pounded the girl in the stomach, and she had gone flying backwards.

The girl (who i am sick of calling 'the girl'... her name is now Rae) tried to stand up, succeeded, however was still shaking.

Rae hobbled over to Satoshi, who was now in a 'full-fledged fight mode'. She slapped her across the face, leaving a simple red mark, verses her fist-size bruise.

The rest of the people their had turned their attention to the pair of fighting girls. Intregued by their completely opposite fighting abilities, Kyouya started recording the moves made by each girl.

"Rae is most likely to win, given her background. She has been in martial arts for multiple years."

Morika turned to him. "That may be, but it looks like Satoshi is about to clobber her." She said, pointing to a slightly scratched Satoshi, and an almost-unconcious Rae.

"We will just have to see..."


	32. Confessions

**LIKE OMG PEOPLE!!! THANK YOU FOR 85 REVIEWS AND 0VER 2,000 HITS!!!**

**Disclaimer: Meh no own OHSHC.**

Satoshi was psyched. Rae was about to drop dead. She was bleeding, and Satoshi had just a few minor scratches. The rest of the people their were cheering on their favorite girl.

Satoshi picked Rae up by her collar. "Try that again, why don't you?" She said, threatingly.

Rae smirked. "Maybe I will. Then what would you do?"

"The same thing I have been doing for the last five minutes. Beat the snot out of you."

Rae winced.

Satoshi let go of her collar. The flames on her shoulders died off a bit, and Tamaki stood up. "Satoshi, can I talk to you outside?"

Satoshi didn't say anything; she knew what was coming. This wasn't the first time her violent nature had gotten her into trouble.

Once outside the third music room, Tamaki shut the door. "What were you thinking?!"

"Nothing at that precise moment. Just about how much I wanted to kill Rae."

"Why would you want to kill her?"

"SHE KISSED YOU!"

"Were you jealous?"

Satoshi suddenly got quiet when she thought about how stupid her reaction was. "I... I guess so."

As a tear escaped her eye, she walked away from Tamaki, sobbing obviously now. "I'm going home."

Tamaki looked shocked for a minute. The girl who was unstoppable could be brought down by something like love?

He was about to say something, but he noticed that Satoshi had left.

--In the third music room--

Reba put an ear to the door. They had sent all the guests away though the back door, and it was just her, Morika, Mori, Honey, Kyouya, and the twins.

She heard footsteps returning to the door, and she backed up, but not fast enough. When Tamaki opened the door, he slammed into Reba. Morika started laughing, and so did the twins.

"That's why you shouldn't eaves drop on people!" Morika said through laughs.

Kyouya noticed that Tamaki didn't have his usual happy face on, so he questioned him.

"Tamaki, what happened?"

"She left."

The hosts and Morika gasped.

"She just walked off. When I asked her if she was jealous, she said 'I guess so' and left." Tamaki said.

"That sounds like Satoshi alright. Whenever something like that happens, she just walks away from the situation, because she can't beat it up." Morika said.


	33. Cookie Trouble

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OHSHC. Just my opinion, but I don't think ANYBODY on does...**

Satoshi had made it to the apartment that her and her friends lived in. She slammed the door behind her, and ran into the kitchen. The girl cannonballed towards the cookie jar, where she stuffed her hand in and took out multiple cookies. She broke them one by one, and ate them.

"Damn you Rae!!!" She screamed, throwing the last of the cookies at the wall, and hoping that Rae didn't live within a couple miles of her, or she would have heard her screaming at her. She decided she'd ask Nekozawa about the whole 'cursing' thing tomorrow.

--With The Rest Of The People, Who Were Looking For Satoshi In A Mall--

Reba looked all around EB Games; Satoshi would usually go there when she was frustrated. Morika had forgotten that they were looking for Satoshi, and dragged Kyouya off to the clothes department; She said she needed a new mini skirt.

Tamaki looked everywhere. The pet store, the cooking place, the tea place, even the clothes shops. He was desprate to find her, after all, it was partially his fault she was upset.

The twins poked around in the stands that they have in the middle of the mall. The tatoo place, the cell phone place, everywhere. Satoshi was nowhere to be found.

Mori and Honey looked at the cake place. Honey said, not knowing Satoshi very well, that cake always cheers everybody up.

They all met up in the middle of the mall, on the second floor. Reba decided to say something first.

"I don't think she's here." She said.

"Really?" Morika said, upset that Kyouya had kept track of time and pulled her out of the store before she spent all his money again.

"Think about it, where are we? A MALL. Satoshi would rather die than go to a mall."

Tamaki looked at Reba. "Then where would she be?"

"Most likely, at home, sulking in her room. That, or... Wait, Morika, did you hide the cookies that you made last night?"

"No..."

"OH CRAP!!!"


	34. Dark Mode

**Disclaimer: Meh no own OHSHC.**

"Well... Now that I think of it, she said she was going home when she walked off." Tamaki said, thinking.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD US ABOUT THAT BEFORE???" Reba screamed.

"I forgot...?" He said.

_**"Come on Lord, you love the girl, and you can't remember where she said she was going while she stormed off in tears?" **_The twins said, much to Tamaki's embarrassment.

"You love Satoshi?" Honey said.

"I-I... I don't know." The King said.

Morika checked the new watch that she got. "Well, my cookies are long gone by now..."

"Come on. Satoshi isn't going to come to us. We need to get to our apartment!!!" Reba declaired.

-

--At the Apartment--

-

Reba unlocked the door and said "Satoshi? You in here?"

They heard muffled screams coming from Satoshi's room.

Tamaki ran in the direction of the sound. After crashing into a firmly barracaded door, he started yelling. "Satoshi! COME OUT PLEASE?!"

"Make me you dumbass!" She yelled.

After being called that, Tamaki went to sulk in his emo corner. Reba walked up to the door with her mallet that she retrieved from her room. "Satoshi, come out, or your door is going to be in the junkyard!!!" She yelled, preparing to hit the door. "And don't call people that!"

The group heard objects moving around on the other side of the door, and then the lock clicked.

"What?" Screamed an angered Satoshi. The only thing worse than a sad Satoshi was and angry Satoshi.

"You've gone dark, haven't you?" Reba said, on closer inspection.

"You bet your ass." Satoshi said.

Reba shut the door. She turned to the group. "She's in dark mode for the time being, best to leave her alone."

Tamaki stood up. "I have to apologize. It's my fault."

"Good luck." Morika said, as she and everyone else walked out of the apartment to go back to school.

Tamaki knocked on the door to Satoshi's room. "Satoshi? Can I come in?"


	35. Lake Of Demons

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OHSHC. **

**Yeah, I know. These last few chapters have been focused on the SatoshixTamaki pairing. I'll work on RebaxTwins next!!!**

**OoOo**

Tamaki knocked on the redhead's door. "Satoshi? Can I come in?"

The blonde heard a sigh from the inside of the room, and a "Fine, couldn't hurt."

He pushed the door open, to find Satoshi laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Tamaki asked.

"I told you I was going home, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but... you shouldn't cut school because something upset you."

"Why not? I did it all the time back at our old schools."

"That may be, but it isn't a good habit to get into." Tamaki said.

Satoshi diverted her attention from the ceiling. "Why are you so concerned about me? You like Rae better anyway."

"I didn't say that."

"I know, but you scolded my for beating her up when she obviously deserved it. You didn't lecture her at all."

"I guess I was just to shocked to do anything. Did it really upset you?"

"Yeah it upset me! Why do you think I put up with you? Because I love you, that's why." Satoshi yelled, in tears again.

Well, she was crying, until she heard the gasps at the door. _Reba and Morika AGAIN._

"WHY IS THE WHOLE WORLD AGAINST ME???" She screamed, and jumped out her open window. Mind you, the apartment was on the ground floor, so it's not like she killed herself with just that jump. She was a tough girl; it would take a lot more than that to hurt her.

By the time Tamaki made it to the window, Satoshi was about 20 feet away from it. _Boy, that girl is FAST._

She made it to the 'Lake Of Demons' as she called it. It really wasn't on the map, as few people knew about it. It was deep in a forest, a THICK forest. Like the ones where there are, like, three hundred bazillion trees in a square mile? That kind.

Still sobbing, Satoshi leaned on a tree, and slid down so she was sitting. The lake looked pretty, especially at this time of day.

"Why does no one understand me?"


	36. Bruised Shins and Kisses

**Disclaimer: Meh no own ohshc. i wish.**

Tamaki had finally caught up to Satoshi. He found her slouching up against a tree, crying her eyes out. Reba and Morika had chased after him, and really, nobody else knew, giving that they were in the kitchen, and Satoshi jumped out her BEDROOM window.

"Satoshi, you OK?" Tamaki asked.

"Can I send you to the hospital?" Satoshi asked, not moving at all.

"I prefer you not, but it that's what makes you happy..."

Satoshi slugged him in the shin. (She is SITTING people, and Tamaki is STANDING!)

Tamaki stumbled back a bit, obviously injured. Reba kinda jumped to Satoshi's side.

"Sorry. I guess I didn't mean to hurt you that much." Satoshi said, apologetically.

Reba's eyes got big. So did Morika's. Satoshi... apologizing??? WTF???

Satoshi stood up, still looking at the lake. She glanced at Tamaki, who was on the ground, inspecting his bruised shin. Satoshi walked over to him, and kissed it.

Tamaki looked at the spot where she kissed it. It looked a little better, but not a lot.

She was still kneeling, and Tamaki took his chance. He reached out, pulled her into a hug, and kissed her head. "Is that the best apology I am going to get?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Reba and Morika mentally cursed themselves for not bringing their cameras. The twins would pay them DOUBLE what they paid for the ones of them kissing in truth or dare. They slunk off, leaving Satoshi and Tamaki alone.

"Satoshi, you told me twice now that you love me-"

"If you don't return my feelings, I don't wanna hear it." She said, looking at him with the normal orangeyness that is always in her eyes, with a slightly threatening glow.

"I love you too." Tamaki said, blushing.

"Good." Satoshi commented, hugging him tighter.

They got up, and walked back to the apartment, hand in hand.

When they walked in, the twins were the first ones to talk.

"How did you guys get out? There is only one exit... and why are you holding hands?"

Satoshi blushed strawberry red, and dropped Tamaki's hand. "Well, we jumped out the window. And we weren't holding hands."

"Yeah, and we aren't twins."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Satoshi yawned. She was pulling the leaves out of her hair, from being in a forest and all. The hosts had gone home a while ago, and Tamaki had kissed her cheek on the way out. One couldn't have known that she was in Dark Mode earlier that day.

She heard a knock on her door. "Satoshi? Can I come in?"

"Sure Reba." She said, putting her brush down.

Reba silently pushed the door open, as Morika was sleeping. And the only thing scarier than a shopping Morika was a sleepy Morika.

"I need some advice." She said.

"I'll try the best I can do." Satoshi said, a smile on her face.

"Well, since your love story obvoiusly worked out... I wanna know something. See... I really like the twins, I just don't know how to tell them."

Satoshi choked on the water she was drinking. "WHAT?"


	37. Reba's Site

**Disclamier: Meh no own OHSHC. xp**

Satoshi spat out her water.

"Why does that surprise you?" Reba said, thinking that her crush was kinda obvious.

"I dunno... I guess it shocked me that you would come to me for advice." Satoshi said, slightly nervous.

"Well, what would you do?" Reba asked.

Satoshi smirked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, get over here! Did you guys know that you guys have a fanbase?"

"No idea. How did you know?"

"How did Kyouya find out which one of you is older?"

Hikaru glanced wierdly at Kyouya, who simply smirked at pushed up his glasses.

"Ok, so let's see it." The twins said, together, shrinking away from Kyouya.

Satoshi had her laptop on, and was on a random site. Hikaru looked at the URL bar.

_ What the heck is that? Some crazed fangirl site?_

Satoshi wasn't about to let them know that she had basically made the site, because Reba is semi-retarded when it came to that kind of stuff. She had told Reba that making a website for/on them would be a good idea to show her love to them, and she started, buut only got around to the URL. Satoshi used her computer smarts to organize the layout and links and stuff.

Reba decided to go full-out on the website, so they had called Kyouya at about 11:00 at night, (he wasn't all that happy about that!) to ask him about the twins. That's right, Kyouya was in on their scheme.

There was a link to the birthday of the twins, and what ticked them off the most was a link that read 'How To Tell The Twins Apart'.

Morika bounced over to the trio bunched up on the couch. "OMIGOSH, Satoshi, are you doing something fun on the computer without me?"

"No, just showing the twins their fanbase."

The redhead flipped the screen back to YouTube. She pushed the play button, and the song 'everytime we touch' came on. Morika perked up, and started the random dancing. AND the random singing.

"CUZ EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, I GET THIS FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELING! AND EVERYTIME WE KISS, I SWEAR I CAN FLY!!!" She say, dancing around the third music room. The twins had pulled Reba to her feet, and made her dance crazily to the music.

Soon enough, everyone was dancing to the beat, even MORI!!! O.O

Well, except for Satoshi, who was clicking around on the internet, and Tamaki, who was hovering over her shoulder.

"Aren't you gonna dance?" Tamaki asked.

"Just a second..." She said, flipping back to the twins website. She had to make sure something was processed. There it was, at the bottom of the page.

_...And a quote from Reba E, the website creator:_

_I LOVE YOU TWINS!!!_

Tamaki was reading over her shoulder. "I love you twins?"

Satoshi straitened, and put her hand over his mouth. "Shush. I don't wanna have them read that while Reba's here, it will just make her nervous. And don't you dare tell them. Hikaru saw the web address, so they will probably go to the site when they get home."


	38. Finding The Site

**Disclaimer: MEH NO OWN OHSHC!!!**

Hikaru looked at Kaoru. "Hey, did you happen to see the URL for that website that Satoshi showed us? I wanna read it."

Kaoru reached for his laptop. "Yeah, I already have it on favorites..."

Hikaru leaned over Kaoru's shoulder and read some of the stuff.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru was just about passed out from amazement, and Hikaru was dialing Reba's phone number. Stuff like this just COULD NOT wait. Yes, that's right. They had made it to the bottom of the page.

"Hello this is Reba, can I help you?" Came Reba's voice in the other line.

_Sheesh, she sounds like a waitress._

"It's Hikaru."

"...Oh, hi."

"What's with the weird pickup?"

"Oh, just something I got used to doing when I was a waitress. At least you don't laugh. Satoshi always says something about a happy meal when I do that." Reba said, and Hikaru heard Satoshi and Morika laughing like crazy in the background.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kaoru gave Hikaru a signal that said 'ASK HER ABOUT THE SITE!!!'

"Oh, yeah, the reason I called was-"

"You read the site?"

"Yeah."

"All of it?" Reba said, starting to sound nervous on the other line.

"Yeah. Were you serious?"

"Umm... Yeah?"

"Hm." There was a long break of silence for a bit.

Then Reba heard Kaoru's voice over the phone. "Hello? It's Kaoru; I've taken the phone."

"Hi Kaoru."

"So, umm, yeah. I guess we would be a little shocked that you admitted something like that on the INTERNET, so it's viewable by the WHOLE WORLD..." He said, trying to put the words together.

"CRAP! I JUST REALIZED THAT!!!" Reba screamed in the phone, and Kaoru heard her screaming at Satoshi. And of course, Satoshi laughing her head off.


	39. Cabuse Of Thought

**Disclaimer: Meh no own OHSHC!**

The next day at school was... weird. Reba avoided the twins all day, and the twins avoided her. But, the rendezvous at the Host Club after school was sure to come.

"Guys, you haven't talked to the Reba all day! I'd think after you read the site, you would be all over her! GET OVER THERE AND TALK TO HER!!!" Satoshi yelled and pushed the bewildered twins across the room.

"Uh..." They said. Reba was across the room, reading her science book.

"Hm?" She said, looking up from her homework.

"Um... Hi?" Kaoru said.

Reba's eyes turned all puppyish. "YOU GUYS HAVEN'T TALKED TO ME ALL DAY!!! Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, I dunno... I guess we were freaked out with the whole site thing."

"Oh... That. I took it off the internet."

"I guess half of it is that... we love you too."

"Yeah, that's gre- WHAT?" Reba said, dropping her homework and her book.

"We love you too." Reba died in her chair. (lol jk i wouldn't kill her)

"OHMIGOSH! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" She screamed, leaping up from her chair to glomp the twins. They, of course, hugged her back.

Satoshi and Morika looked proudly at Reba. The hosts looked proudly at the twins.

"I thought the twins were homo. So they could love a girl? Who wouldv'e thought." Kyouya said.

Morika smiled. "Hey guys? I think I said this before... Wait, I lost my train of thought."

"More like cabuse of thought." Satoshi said, smirking.


	40. Hearts, Triangles, And Squares

**Disclaimer: Shelby (me) doesn't own OHSHC. Savvy?**

_Ok, SatoshixTamaki done, RebaxHikaruxKaoru done, time for MorikaxMori! Their names even sound similar!_

Satoshi was dancing to DDR in the living room (That's right, she beat Kyouya becase she has background experience), Reba was conjuring some potion that will (supposedly) make you live forever, and Morika was drawing the hosts randomly in her school notebook.

"MORIKA!!! I CHALLENGE YOU!!!" Satoshi yelled from the living room. Morika sighed.

"I am doodling, maybe later." She said.

"But I unlocked Everytime We Touch!!!"

Morika's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and she dropped her pencil and paper and practically ran THROUGH the wall (well, actually, INTO the wall, but then ran through the opening) into the living room and onto the dance mat.

"Bring it ON!!!" She screamed.

Satoshi started the song, and of course, won.

Morika walked sadly into the kitchen, and Satoshi followed, wanting some fruit snacks.

On the way to the cabinet, Satoshi noticed the blonde hair of Tamaki on the paper that was on the table. She picked it up.

"Hey, Morika... quick question. Why are there hearts around Mori's head?"

"Well, I was gonna draw squares around Tamaki, 'cus he's like, square, right?" She said, giggling insanely. "And I was gonna draw triangles around the twins, because like, triangle starts with t, and so does twins!!!" She said, practically dying of laughter on the floor.

"Morika."

"OK, fine." She said, shoulders slumping amazingly.

"So... you've got the hots for Mori?" Satoshi said, tossing the paper aside. She jumped up for the cabinet that had the fruit rolls.

"...Sure?"

"MORIKA!!!"

"OK FINE!!!"


	41. Reba's Lab

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!!! RAWR!!!**

_Bang Bang Bang!!!_

"Reba! Get out here! We need to have an apartment meeting!" Satoshi yelled, after banging on the door. Valentines day was VERY important, giving that two out of the three had boyfriends, and in Reba's case, two boyfriends.

"Not now!!! I am combining Carbon with Magnesium, go away!" She yelled from inside her 'laboratory'.

"REBA!!!" Satoshi screamed, most likely waking up the neighbors.

"Fine! I'm coming, right after I combine Hydrogen and Helium!"

"NOW!!! Wait- do those two even combine?"

The door to Reba's room opened slightly, revealing Reba wearing saftey goggles. "Why?"

"One, it's Valentines Day. Remember the party? And two... Just get out here."

"Okay." She said, taking off her goggles and stepping outside. "Yeah?"

Satoshi grabbed her arm, and dragged her into the kitchen. "Morika?"

"Wait, it was Valentines Day? WHEN?" Morika said, standing up from her chair.

"Remember, you plowed into the cake, and we had to clean it up, and then their was... BAH, I can't even say her name."

"Rae?" Reba said, making Satoshi cringe.

"Is she out of the Hospital yet?" Morika said, avoiding the conversation of her with Mori.

" I hope not. She should DIE!!!" Satoshio said, slightly louder than she planned.

"Well, you shouldn't have called me out here just to rant about Rae and her evilness." Reba said, walking back to her lab.

"That isn't what I called you out here for! And DON'T steal my word!" Satoshi yelled after her.

"Yeah, something else too."

Reba stopped walking, then started walking backwards. "Yeah, what?"

"Morika, you take over."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PUT THAT TOGETHER!?" She randomly said, picking up a puzzle.

"Pay attention for once, please?" Satoshi said, anime stress mark appearing over her head.


	42. Valentines

**Disclaimer: -sighs dramatically- If you seriously don't know that I don't own OHSHC, READ TEH DISCLAIMERS IN THE PREVIOUS 41 CHAPTERS!!!**

"SAY WHAT!?" Reba screamed, sitting up, shaking the table, making Satoshi's french fries fall all over the place. Satoshi, french fries being her favorite food, got ticked.

"MY FRIES!!! NOOOO!!!" Satoshi yelled, obviously miserable. (And waking up the neighbors)

"MORIKA LIKES MORI!?"

"YES NOW WHAT ABOUT MY FRIES!?"

Reba sat down, and helped Satoshi pick up her fries. "How long have you known?"

--LATER--

The girls decided to walk to school, for no exact reason. The actual Valentines Day (Yes, they had the party a week in advance) was today, and they felt like walking.

They finally got to the school gate, the girls went their seperate ways. Giving that they all had different classes, they kinda had to. Plus, they had valentines to give out to people.

Satoshi slumped to her first class, which, conveniently, she had with Tamaki. _At least I could give him his now... _She thought.

--With Morika--

She stepped into her first class of the day, World Geography. Her thoughts?

_This sucks. I go to school half asleep, then I go to Geo first and fall ALL the way asleep. Wonderful._

She had started to sleep, untill she heard her teacher call "Takashi Morinozuka, you will work with Morika Hanako." She bolted awake, watching as Mori walked over to her. She suddenly remembered her Valentines. As Mori sat down, she reached into her backpack and took out his Valentine.

"Before we start... Here's your Valentine." She said, blushing sli- I take that back, a lot.

--With Reba--

"KEENAN!!!" Reba yelled, annoyed at her classmate's idiotness. The pest had finally gotten his fill of enjoyment poking her with a pencil, and she was about to get her enjoyment of snapping his arm clear off his body.

Keenan noticed her I-am-so-gonna-kill-you glare, and started to retreat to the back of the room.

The twins noticed it too. They grabbed her by the arms as she stood up. "Now, Now... Violence is never the answer!"

"BUT IT'S SO MUCH FUN!!!"


	43. Confuddlation

**Disclaimer: -sighs super-dramatically- Read the past 42 chapters... OMG?! 42?!**

"Fun as it may be, flame him after school." The twins said, holding back a flaming Reba.

"...Flame? That's Satoshi you're thinking. She's got firepower... Seriously. Have you guys seen her weapon closet? The thing's OVERFLOWING with bazookas, flamethrowers, rifles, machine guns, you name it. She had a cannon once, but I think she was complaining that the cannonballs were too expensive or something, so she sold it."

"Oh dear... Better stay on that girl's good side, ay, Kaoru?"

"Definitely." The younger Hitachiin replied.

"But seriously... What should I do with that?" Reba said, motioning to a quivering Keenan on the floor.

The twins glanced at each other, then smirked.

--With Satoshi--

"BUT I DON'T GET IT!!!" Satoshi whined, being paired with Tamaki for a math project. "And now my brain's all confuddlated!!!"

"Confuddlated? Kyouya would love that." Tamaki said, slouching. He LOVED math just about as much as Satoshi loved Rae. NOT AT ALL.

Satoshi stabbed her notebook. "IT HURTS MY BRAIN, OF COURSE IT'S CONFUDDLATING!"

"Alright, let's focus. If X times Y equals 3,904, then X could be a multiple of things." Tamaki said, staring down at his paper in confusion.

"Huh?"

"My thoughts exactly."

--Later--

"I could really use a shake right now... preferably mint. Oh, make it better and get one of the bendy straws..." Satoshi said, claiming her brain was 'confuddlated', and was hungry.

"Now students, five minutes to finish, and the rest is homework!" The teacher yelled.

Satoshi's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and she glues her eyes to the paper. Doing homework was like a bad luck charm for the rebellious redhead.

"Umm... 23, 1,894... and then number 12 is 782." She said, putting down her pencil, finishing her work.

"How do you know?" Her blonde boyfriend asked.

"I guessed."

--Morika--

"Urr... What are we doing again? I was sleeping." The shopping fanatic said, glancing over at Mori.

"Project." He replied.

"Alright. If we are going to work together, you have to say SENTENCES, like, maybe four of five words. None of this one-syllable (Sp?) crap." Morika said, standing up.


	44. Shopping Sentence

**Disclaimer: XP i don't own ohshc, but hey... my birthday IS coming up!**

Mori looked up at her, like, expecting.

"WELL??? SAY SOMETHING!!!" Morika screamed, slightly losing it.

"Well... We should get to work." Mori said, eyes returning to his notebook.

"That's not exciting, say something interesting." Morika said, not realizing that everyone in the room was staring at her.

Mori thought for a minute. He said the first thing that came into his mind that would be classified as interesting to her.

"Want to go shopping after school with me?"

If Satoshi were here, she would have slapped him.

Morika's eyes lit up with hearts, and instantly pulled him in for a hug. "YES!!!" She screamed, now having drawn the attention of the teacher too.

---Reba in her Reba-ness---

Reba sighed. Keenan was poking her again. _How long does it take those twins to get a role of duct tape?_

"QUIT IT!" She screamed, whirling on him. Good thing they had free period first hour, right?

"No."

"YES!!!"

"Make me!"

"Maybe I will." Reba said, an unnatural burst of coolness going through her blood. She stood up, and grabbed his wrist. Without a word, just a smirk, she bent it in ways that wrists shouldn't bend. She wasn't satisfied until she heard a crack.

"OWIE! THAT HURT YOU MORON!" Keenan said, face going completely red with pain.

"Moron? Me? No... I think you're mistaken."

---Satoshi in the Chamber Of Torment, AKA Math Class---

Satoshi walked out the door, and the teacher handed her a paper. _That quiz from last week... Ick, can't wait to see this grade._

She turned it over. She stopped walking in the middle of the hall.

**"WHAT THE CRAP?!?!?!"**

Mind you, Satoshi was a proud D student. But an A ? That was out of the question.

Tamaki, walking behind her, bumped into her in the middle of the hall. "What? What do you see?" He said, idiotically, putting his hand over his eyes (To shade himself from teh sun, that was supposedly in the building) and staring at the hall in front of him. Satoshi handed him her paper.

"A , huh?"

She nodded, to shocked to speak.

"What, is that abnormal for you?"

"Very."


	45. Cheetos and Tickles

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC!**

Morika was dragging Mori by the sleeve through every store imaginable. She was having the time of her life. He, on the other hand...

"Mori? Can you loan me $300? That mini skirt are totally adorable!" Morika said, pointing at a fushia (sp?) mini skirt with teal stripes.

Mori dug around for his wallet, and pulled out $300. Morika squealed happily, then went off and attacked the mini skirt. She pranced out of the store, humming happily.

"Thank you!" She said, smiling.

Mori smiled back. His stomach rumbled.

Morika tried to supress laughter. "You're hungry, huh? Well, then snacks are on me!"

---In the food court---

Morika was happily eating from a bag of cheetos that she had picked up at subway. Mori was eating Lays BBQ chips.

"Are you done shopping?" Mori asked, looking up from the bag, and at Morika, who had about 30 shopping bags sitting next to her, not to mention the 10 that Mori had to hold.

"WHAT? WE HAVE ONLY BEEN HERE-" She looked at her watch (new, BTW) "-ABOUT TWO HOURS!?!?"

"Why, are you bored?" Morika asked.

"Yeah."

"OK, let's go!" Morika said, shoving the last of the cheetos into her mouth.

---The Next Day---

Satoshi yawned. She was sitting in 'Tamaki's Throne', waiting for something interesting to happen. Reba was reading her book, sprawled out on the red couch.

Morika opened the doors, with a hateful glare plastered all over her face.

"I can't believe you don't like my skirt." Morika said, trying to imitate Satoshi's death glare. (Did I mention that the girls have too much pride to be caught dead in the female school uniform? They never wear it.)

"I mean, it's totally fashionable!" Morika said, losing the glare and waving her arms around.

"THAT'S WHY I DON'T LIKE IT!" Satoshi said. She was, like, the only girl in the history of the world who went put of her way to not be in the latest fashion. She was perfectly happy with 'Satoshi Fashion'. Army green cargo pants, and a white T-Shirt.

The faint voice of Tamaki yelling at the twins could be outside the door.

The girls immediately performed 'Reverse Host' position.

Tamaki opened the door, and the voices of the girls could be heard:

"Welcome!"

As the hosts looked around, they saw Satoshi in Tamaki's chair, holding out a rose. Reba and Morika were leaning on the back of the chair, also holding out a rose.

"OHEMGEE!!! YOU LOOKED SO COOL!" Tamaki screamed running over to glomp a now-standing Satoshi.

"MORI! Satoshi says my skirt is uncool!!!" Morika whined, running over to hug Mori.

Satoshi got one of those anime-lightbulbs over her head.

"...Morika!" She mouthed, giving that she was looking right at her.

"What?" She mouthed back.

"TICKLE HIM!!!" Satoshi mouthed-screamed.

Morika caught on. She moved her hands so that they were on his sides. She started to tickle him.

Mori started smiling crazily, trying not to laugh. Obviously failing, though.


	46. PILLOW FIGHT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, as I'm sure you know by now.**

Morika had been tickling Mori for the last five minutes, and he was practically crying from laughing so much.

Satoshi and Reba had leaned back laughing so far that the couch tipped over.

Honey was laughing crazily and almost choking on cake.

The twins were rolling around on the floor laughing.

Tamaki was laughing at 1) Satoshi's legs flying randomly over the bottom of the couch (It tipped over backwards, so that the back is on the floor) and 2) Mori laughing unconrollably.

Kyouya was chuckling inwarldly to himself, 'cuz he, like, doesn't LAUGH. He snickers. _Oh the profit we could get off of this... $.$_

Morika had her fun, so she was wiping tears of laughter off her face. She skipped over to Satoshi and Reba, who were still laughing. (I know you are sick of it, but seriously, imagine Mori laughing.)

"That was a good one, Satoshi. One of your best yet!" She said, watching Mori trying to regain his posture.

Reba leaned over the couch. "So, Mori, you're ticklish?"

Mori's whole face turned red. "Yeah..."

Honey laughed. "Takashi's ticklish!"

Satoshi and Reba exchanged mischievious glances.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!" Morika screamed, picking up a pillow and whacking Satoshi on the head with it.

"Bring it on!" She said, picking up a pillow and thwhacking Kyouya as hard as she could.

Reba laughed at her friends randomness, and picked up her own pillow and hit Morika, because it ment that she didn't have to move.

The pillow fight continued for a few minutes, with feathers flying all over the 3rd music room, and a lot of laughter.

"Gasp... I'm so pooped..." Satoshi said, falling down to the floor.

"No kidding!" Morika said, collapsing next to her.

"I'd guess that it tired out Reba, too." The twins said, poking Reba, who was sleeping on one of the pillows.

Kyouya shook some of the feathers out of his hair (coolly, may I add), and said "Hurry up and clean this mess. Classes start in a few minutes."


	47. The Box

**Disclaimer: You know what? I HATE THIS. It's pointless, and, may I add, if you don't know that I don't own OHSHC, you should be defenestrated! (If you don't know what that means, look it up in a dictionary. It's hilarious!)**

Date: April 23 (Adrianne, you should be able to guess what's coming)

"OMG SATOSHI GET UP GET UP GET UP!!!" Morika screamed, jumping all over Satoshi's bed, acting as if she just won the lottery.

"What could possibly be so important that you must wake me up at 3 AM ON A FRIDAY?!" Satoshi said. She liked sleeping, it was favorite activity number 4. (1.- Playing Video Games; 2.- Being Crazy; 3.- Eating)

"MY BIRTHDAY YOU BUTTNUGGET!!!" Morika screamed, again, being loud.

Satoshi sat up, hazily. "Check the 'super adorably fashionable' section of your closet. That's where your present is."

"That's my WHOLE closet, stupid."

"Exactly."

Morika stuck her tounge out at the cranky redhead, but left to scope out her gift. As she left, Reba walked in.

"The present's not in her closet, is it?"

"No, who in their right mind would DARE venture into her closet?"

They heard a voice from the other room.

"SATOSHI!!! I CAN'T FIND IT!!!"

"Look harder."

---AT SCHOOL---

Morning hosting duties were always a pain. All the customers knew it was Morika's birthday, and the hosts had a gift for her.

Morika stepped into the 3rd music room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MORIKA!!!"

Morika got all happy when she saw the mountain of presents. Well, what could you expect? She was the most popular of the three girls, partially because Satoshi was pretty anti-social, and Reba was almost an anti-people-ist.

Morika ran towards the pile at breakneck speeds, (Ones only Reba and Satoshi had seen at the mall). She plopped down in the middle, and grabbed a little red box that had a tag on it. It read:

_From Honey_

Morika smiled. She tore away the red wrapping paper, and her eyes bulged out of her head when she saw what it contained.

"GAWSHNESS... IT'S THE HIT CD THAT I HAVE BEEN WANTING FOREVER!!!"

She squealed and tackled Honey into a bear hug.

The 'Crazy Blonde' (Hehe, ring a bell?) pranced back to her mountain. She picked up another package. It was box-shaped, and had a silvery wrapping on it. There were holes on the top of the box.

_From Kyouya_

She glowered at the tag, then examined the holes.

_Fashionable clothes don't need air holes..._

Pushing the thought away, she poked it. "STOP IT!!! THAT HURT!!!" came from the box.

Morika jumped back, freaked out that a box had just talked to her.

"Hello...?" She said, crawling closer.

"Hello!" Came the box's cheerful response, all pain from being poked gone.

Morika jumped back again, totally scared now.

"What the heck...?"

Satoshi caught on. She burst into tears and laughter.

Kyouya shot a death glare at her, basically saying 'DON'T YOU DARE TEL HER.'

Satoshi laughed some more, then gave him a thumbs-up.

_Good Idea..._


	48. SHOPPING SPREE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

_**Congratulations to **__**Princess Kaira of Mirana**__**- You guessed what was in the box!!!**_

Morika poked the box; again.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" The box said again.

Morika was freaked out. I mean, eyes bulging out of her head, all crumpled up in a ball.

"WHY ARE FASHIONABLE CLOTHES TALKING TO ME?!?!" Morika screamed, on the brim of tears.

"I am sorry to inform you Morika, but the world doesn't revolve around fashion." Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses.

Morika gasped.

Satoshi just shook her head, walking over to Morika, who was gasping for air.

"What does HE (She pointed at Kyouya) know about fashion? Does HE get the GL magazine on a weekly basis? I don't think so. Does HE spend hours prancing through the mall every living second of the day? No."

Morika brightened up. She reached towards the box, pulling at the string. There, in all it's feathery gloriness, was a georgeous parrot. "Heylo. I'm Addie!" The parrot said.

Her eyes bulged out of her head, and she clasped her hands together. "OHEMGEE!!! Thank you Kyouya, I love it! Even though it's from a nerd."

Kyouya shrugged off the comment. _Meh, at least it freaked her out..._

Addie was sitting on Morika's shoulder, as the blonde reached for another box. It was a gold box, and the tag read:

_From the twins_

Morika smiled brightly. Twins meant the big fashion industry that their mom owned. Twins meant fashion, which was good.

She tore vigorusly at the box. She squealed when she saw what was inside.

There was a pair of tight, faded black jeans, with a green and pink striped tank top. It was accompanied by a pair of silver and black heels. (Sorry, I have her on the phone, and I'm just listening to what she's saying. I have no idea what half of this is)

Her eyes got all starry, and she went and glomped the twins.

She said her thanks, and went over to the next box. It was from Tamaki.

It wasn't wrapped, but it didn't have to be. It was a good $1,000, which ment shopping spree!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	49. Birthday Kiss

**disclaimer: you should be defenestrated for your ignorance! i don't own ohshc!**

The day was over (Yes, I skipped it. Shoot me... If you dare...) and the Hosts were finishing up afternoon hosting stuff.

"Bye guys! We're going home!" The twins said, going out the door.

"BYE!!!" Reba said, waving.

"Yeah, I'm heading out too." Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses. "Enjoy the parrot."

"I'm not just 'the parrot'. My name is Addie!" Addie said.

Kyouya just shrugged and walked out of the room.

Morika high-fived Addie (Well, she would have, if you could high-five a parrot).

"Morika, were gonna, like, go." Satoshi said, pointing to the huge pinkish doors.

"Bye!"

"Satoshi!!! I MUST SEE YOU OFF!!!" Tamaki said, rushing out the door after Satoshi.

"Takashi, I am gonna go tell the driver to get the car running."

"Ah."

Honey smiled, and walked out the doors.

Morika threw the mop that she was holding on the ground. "This SUCKS! I could be shopping right now, but NO, I have to clean the blood off the floor from those stupid fangirls' nosebleeds." She pouted.

Mori just smiled down at her. She was considerably shorter than him, by about a foot.

"Morika."

Morika turned around. "Can you take me shopping?"

Mori had a look of distaste come across his face, but quickly recovered. "No."

Morika's face dropped.

Mori, feeling that this was the right moment, leaned down, tilted her chin up, and kissed her passionately. Against her lips he wispered "Happy Birthday Morika."

Morika grew strawberry red in the face, and kissed him back.

The door creeped open, unknown to the two in the room.

**CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK**

Still not noticing, Mori broke the kiss for air. Morika looked like she died and went to heaven, and she was cute looking like that, in Mori's POV.

"That was ADORBLE!!!" Addie said.

Morika gasped in shock.

_OMG, I just had the most romanticish moment in my life, and now my TALKING parrot knows! I'm never going to hear the end of this once Satoshi and Reba find out..._

"Happy Birthday, Morika." Mori said, dragging the blonde out of her state.

---AT THE APARTMENT---

"Is this good?" Satoshi said, holding up a small package.

"Well, in all honesty, your wrapping skills suck, but I think Morika will be kissing our feet for the next couple years for what's in it."

"That'll work."

Satoshi stood up from the table, package in hand, and walked into Morika's room.

Her room was OK, but the thing that scared her was the wall on the right of the door. There- in all it's freaky fashionness- was the black abyss of Morika's closet. Satoshi winced.

_Here goes..._


	50. Attack of Fashion

**Disclaimer: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWA!! I don't own OHSHC!!**

Satoshi poked her head into the closet. _No fashion monsters yet... YET._

She took another step. _God, how big is Morika's freakin closet?!_

Suddenly, a miniskirt jumped out of nowhere, and started attacking the redhead.

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Satoshi flung the attacking apparel off of her, and stepped on it.

As she continued her 'stroll' into her closet, she looked behind her. It was then she realized that she was only about three feet into it, when she hit the back wall.

"Ow..." She rubbed her head, dropping the package on a nearby minifridge. 

Satoshi briskly turned around, wondering why in the world Morika would have a minifridge in her closet.

As she walked out, something grabbed her arm. She turned around to fight back, realizing that it was a scarf. A **PINK **scarf. SATOSHI HATED PINK.

The girl made an I-will-never-do-this-again-even-if-it-costs-me-my-life look, and shook the scarf off. She ran at lightspeed out of Morika's 'Pit Of Extremely Fashionable Evilness'.

Satoshi froze. SOMETHING WAS COMING.

"Hello guys! I'm like, home!!" _Morika._

Satoshi ran into the living room.

"Hey Morika. Why don't you go look for your christmas present?" Reba suggested, smiling a devious smile.

Morika smiled. "OK. And Reba, can you make Addie a perch? She WILL NOT be allowed to sit on my uber-fashionable dresser."

Reba nodded.

Morika smiled. _Addie didn't talk about the kiss!! YAY!! _She ran off to get her present.

Addie had flown over and landed on Satoshi's shoulder.

"Did you guys hear...? Morika and Mori kissed!!" Addie said in a hush-hush tone.

Satoshi and Reba grinned evilishly. "We got pictures." They said, pulling the cameras out of their pockets.

Suddenly, a loud scream came from Morika's room.

"OHEMGEE!! ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?! I REALLY OWN ABERCROMBIE?!"

Ok, the neighbors had had it. They packed their bags, drank tea, called Sue Derby, and left.

Satoshi smiled. "Yeah." 

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"


	51. Honeymoon is Paris

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

**Okay, this is the longest chapter.**

**...Well, looks like this is the last chapture of RT. Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, and Happy Birthday Adrianne!**

Satoshi rolled over. She read the clock. 7:24.

"Eehhhh..." The 25 year old redhead said, flipping back over. She rolled onto something soft. And fluffy. And yellow.

"Antoinette... Please move." She said, pushing herself up.

Antoinette noticed that her master was not present (only the redhead lady), and jumped off the king-sized bed.

Satoshi sat up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she hopped out of bed. She walked over to her dest, and sat down. As Satoshi fired up her laptop, her husband burst into the room with a tray of pancakes.

"SATOSHI!! I MADE YOU PANCAKES!!" Tamaki said, displaying the tray as though he was selling them.

"OH YAY!!" She said, hopping out of her chair and hugging Tamaki.

Satoshi took the tray, and put it on the table. "Now, go get ready. The weddings in about three hours." Tamaki nodded, and grabbed a light blue suit out of the huge walk-in closet.

Satoshi cringed. _Well, at least there aren't miniskirts, scarves, and other methods of torture in this one._

She walked in, and pulled a faded red-orange dress from the rack.

The redhead changed into the dress, and stood in front of the mirror. The dress fitted her nicely. She put on the matching necklace.

Her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Reba.

"Hello! How is ya?" Satoshi said, answering the phone.

"I'm fine. I just woke up." Reba said; She sounded like a zombie.

"Well, then I guess you aren't ready to go then..."

"Of course not."

"Right. Well, hurry. We want good seats!" Satoshi said, a smile breaking out all over her face.

"Satoshi, you make it sound like we're going to a movie, not Morika's wedding. Are you wearing something fashionable?"

"Um... I don't really know..."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get ready. See ya later."

"Bye!"

Satoshi put her phone down, and looked longingly at the plate of pancakes.

Her phone rang, yet again. The trusty caller ID said...

Morika.

Satoshi instantly picked up the phone.

She wished she hadn't.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"You excited?" Satoshi asked, walking across the room to pick up the phone that she had thrown out of surprise.

"YEAH!!"

Tamaki walked into the room to see Satoshi sitting on the end of the bed, holding her cell about a foot away from her ear. She was all the way across the room, and it sounded like Morika was screaming in her ear.

--Later--

(OK, I'm skipping the whole ceremony. Last time I was at a wedding, I was 4. Eight years ago. I can't even remember what I ate for breakfast this morning.)

"Blah, Blah, Blah, you may kiss the bride." The priest guy said.

Mori smiled down at Morika, and kissed her, sweetly, and the whole crowd of people awwed.

"Alright!! Let's go eat cake to celebrate!! Congratulations, Morika-Chan and Mori-Chan!!" Honey said, smiling insanely while sqeezing his bunny.

Satoshi raised her hand. "I second that!"

And so, it was decided. Everyone was seated, had their ice cream, and were talking about the Honeymoon.

"So, where you guys going?" Satoshi asked, brushing Tamaki's hand away from her blue moon ice cream.

"Paris, the fashion capital of the world, duh." Morika said, as though it was obvious.

Reba cut in. "And Mori, you agreed to this?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you guys have fun..." Kaoru said, taking a spoonful of Reba's chocolate ice cream.

Satoshi turned around in her seat. "Hey Authoress, can you turn up the music? I really like this song."

The rest of the table turned to face the authoress. Her glasses glinted, much like Kyouya's do, (He was away on a buisness trip with his father) and spun the volume dial on the radio. The song "Rain" by Ohno Satoshi started playing.

"Baaaby, why we gonna give up? This is only the beginning!" Satoshi sang, grabbing Tamaki's arm. She dragged him out of his seat, and started randomly dancing. Reba shrugged her shoulders, and joined the couple dancing. Kaoru soon followed, leaving Morika and Mori sitting at the table.

"Shall we?" Mori said, standing up. Morika blushed, and stood up. "We shall!" She said, laughing.


End file.
